


Третий лишний

by Morgul



Category: Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:30:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgul/pseuds/Morgul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Исполнение со второго тура кинк-феста по заявке<br/>2-36 Кхарн/Аргел Тал/Раум. Во время секса Раум не спит и отпускает комментарии по поводу происходящего. H+</p>
            </blockquote>





	Третий лишний

Аргел Тал чуть прикрыл глаза, когда грубые пальцы погладили его по щеке. На этом Кхарн, видимо, счел норму нежностей выполненной, крепко ухватил его за подбородок и дернул к себе, чтобы впиться в губы жестким поцелуем.

\- Что это? - внезапно раздался голос у Аргел Тала в голове. - Убийца хочет тебя съесть?

От неожиданности Аргел Тал подскочил на месте.

\- Что не так? - нахмурился Кхарн.

\- Все "так". Продолжай есть. - пробормотал Аргел Тал и сам потянулся к нему.

Кхарн фыркнул, мотнул головой так, что косицы проводов, свисающих от его имплантов хлестнули Аргел Тала по щеке, ощутимо укусил за губу и снова поцеловал.

Аргел Тал не надеялся, что демон уснет снова. Раума влекли эмоции как самая аппетитная пища. Каждый раз, как они с Кхарном задыхаясь, ругаясь и кусаясь любили друг друга, он чувствовал жадное удовольствие демона. К счастью рога и копыта во время секса не отрастали. И комментариев Раум тоже раньше себе не позволял.

Аргел Тал обхватил Кхарна за плечи и с силой надавив, заставил упасть на спину.

\- Правильно! Лучше ты его съешь! Мне нравится Убийца. Хорошая пища.

"Варпова тварь!" - выругался Аргел Тал про себя. Он почти видел, как демон таращится на них с Кхарном, жарко и шумно дышит, вывалив алый язык между острых клыков, нетерпеливо виляет хвостом. Аргел Тал не представлял, есть ли у Раума какой-то хвост, но пока он отвлекся на эту мысль, Кхарн перехватил инициативу, перекатился со спины на живот и подмял Аргел Тала под себя. Он крепко сжал оба его запястья и завел за голову. Свое колено он просунул Аргел Талу между ног, так что ему пришлось развести их шире. Аргел Тала бросило в жар, тело заныло от ожидания боли и удовольствия. Он обхватил Кхарна ногами за поясницу и нетерпеливо заерзал.

\- Убийца не того покровителя себе выбрал. - прокомментировал Раум. - Впрочем, ты тоже.

Его полный ехидства смех отозвался в затылке противной щекоткой.  
Аргел Тал зашипел сквозь зубы.

Они с Кхарном оба не слишком увлекались прелюдиями. Да что там, когда выдавалась возможность, они набрасывались друг на друга словно в последний раз. Но сегодня Кхарн медлил. Его лицо исказила гримаса, уголок рта нервно подергивался, но он входил в Аргел Тала неторопливо, почти бережно, словно хотел получить особенное удовольствие или постараться, чтобы все не закончилось слишком быстро.

Аргел Тал никогда не спрашивал, что делают Гвозди, когда они с Кхарном предаются своим грубым ласкам. Терзают ли они его мозг, постоянно побуждая двигаться быстрее и жестче, или наоборот дают недолгую передышку от постоянной муки.

\- Эй! - некстати встрял демон, - Убийца что, решил целиком внутрь тебя залезть? Я против!

Терпение Аргел Тала кончилось.

\- Отвали немедленно! - заорал он. - Прекрати! Ложись спать!

Кхарн замер.

\- Мне казалось, только что ты был не против. - сказал он холодно и отпустил запястья Аргел Тала.

\- Да я не тебе!

Он торопливо обнял Кхарна не давая отстраниться.

\- Демон проснулся и лезет третьим куда не звали.

\- Ах, демон... - задумчиво протянул Кхарн.

Он закинул ноги Аргел Тала себе на плечи, широкими ладонями погладил его по бедрам, увесисто шлепнул по заднице, а затем склонился к самому его лицу и ухмыльнулся оскалив зубы.

\- Тогда порычите для меня вдвоем. - сказал он и сильно двинул бедрами вперед, вышибая у Аргел Тала перед глазами фонтан огненных искр.

Где-то на краю сознания огорошенно всхрюкнул демон.


End file.
